Jean Descole
"Layton! Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" Jean Descole (pronounced Jon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist in the prequel trilogy, set three years before'' Curious Village. He also appears in the film, ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Profile 'Appearance' He wears a black hat, a white mask, a white feather boa and a big, grey and dark brown cape most of the times. In his casual outfit, he doesn't wear the cape or the tie, but a tight black and gray suit with the hat, mask, and sometimes the boa. 'Personality' Though he seems to enjoy playing games with his victims, his patience wears thin and he will lose his temper easily if things don't go as he has planned. He will become uncontrollably violent when angered, as shown in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. It is also shown that he is a skilled fencer, excellent scientist, can play the piano, and is an archaeologist as well. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The game begins with Descole reading the story of the Last Specter. "A long time ago,﻿ in a certain town, troops f rom an opposing nation attacked. In the town, the enemy soldiers were all mixed together. Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute. When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared. The specter became the faithful servant of the girl who called it, and obliterated the enemy soldiers, protecting the town. The people called it 'The Specter's Flute' and made it the town's treasure" After appearing in several cutscenes as a very mysterious character, his cover is blown by Layton who reveals him to be disguised as the Triton family's butler. It was revealed that he was the one terrorizing people around the town, using a machine designed to look like the legendary Specter at nightfall. He was eventually defeated but was able to escape. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Jean Descole turns out to be the true villain of the movie. He wanted to use Janice's singing talent (who had Melina's memory of The Song Of The Sea) combined with the Detragan to revive the ancient city of Ambrosia. When his plan appears to have failed, he uses the machine, which transforms into a gigantic robot (named the Detra-Gigant), to tear up the island in an attempt to force it to appear. Layton uses the flying machine he built earlier to reach the top of the machine, where Jean challenges him to a swordfight. Layton shows that Descole only found two songs in the Seal, The Song Of The Sea and The Song Of The Stars. There is a third, The Song Of The Sun. Layton plays two of the melodies on the Detragan organ combined with Janice's singing to raise the ruins of Ambrosia. Maddened at being bested, Jean attacks Layton, which leads to the machine's destruction. Currently, it is unknown how he survived after he fell off the Detra-Gigant; the only clue is the fact he lived to star in ''Mask Of Miracle ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle He is set to reappear again in ''Mask of Miracle. Not much is known yet about his actions, especially with the introduction of the Masked Gentleman. However, Broneph Reinel is the only person who knows what Jean Descole is doing. It is said that he knows Layton from the past. A scene at the end shows him attempting to attack Broneph after finding out about his betrayal, only to be kicked in the chest, thrown to the ground, and restrained by Broneph's men. Broneph goes to take Descole's mask off, but Descole's servant throws a smoke bomb into the crowd, rescues his master, and vanishes, leaving Broneph holding Descole's mask in fury. Images ''Last Specter'' Legend of the Spectre 0.png|" Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute." Legend of the Spectre 1.png|"When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared" Legend of the Spectre 3.png|"Is my game ready?" "Yes, master." DS ProfLayton 8 scrn08 E3.png Caught out 0.png|Descole's 'Butler' disguise is blown Caught out 1.png Caught out 2.png Caught out 3.png Descole1.PNG Descole and layton specter.PNG|Caught out by Layton Descole2.PNG|Controlling the 'Specter' machine Giant-Spectre thingy with Descole VS Lagushi.png|Descole VS. Lagushi Giant-Spectre thingy with Descole VS Lagushi 2.png Scary.png|Chasing after Layton, Emmy and Luke Spectre-thingy isn't waterproof.png Farewell.png|"Farewell!" Leaving Mist Haley.png|Leaving Mist Haley at nightfall ''Eternal Diva'' DESCOLE.png|Descole's entrance Descole eternaldiva.png Tumblr lg192ySVNt1qzg5ono1 500.png|Surrounded Descolelayton eternaldiva.png|The sword and pipe fight Tumblr law1rtqXWw1qzpivvo1 500.png ''Mask Of Miracles'' Sharon-Descole.png|Descole's 'Sharon' disguise uncovered Transformation 1.png Transformation 2.png Transformation 3.png Transformation 4.png Transformation 5.png|"Well played, Layton. But then, I expected nothing less." Again.png Jean.JPG|Descole's realisation of Broneph's betrayal and intentions Descole capture 1.png|A failed attack Descole capture 2.png|Thrown to the ground Descole capture 4.png|Pinned down Descole capture 5.png|Broneph slowly removing Descole's mask Descole capture 6.png Descole escape 1.png|Descole's servant to the rescue Descole escape 2.png Descole escape 3.png|Vanished Descole escape 4.png|Descole's forgotten mask ''Misc Images'' JeanDescoleart.jpg|Drawings for Descole in an Eternal Diva book Jeandescole.png Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando Ascad are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. Videos de:Jean Descole Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters